1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a method and system adapted to neutralize a buried mine, and, more particularly, to a laser-based platform configured to generate laser energy that penetrates through ground material and irradiates a buried mine to perform a neutralization task, as part of an overall lasing run characterized by a high-pulse-repetition rate burst mode of operation.
2. Description of the related art.
The clearing of land mines from routes of advance, battlefields, airfields, and legacy areas remains a daunting and dangerous task for the military forces. Advanced technology must be developed which will increase the reliability of detection, increase the speed of mine clearing, and reduce the risk to the soldier carrying out the mission. The problem logically breaks down into the tasks of mine detection/localization and of mine neutralization.
Mine detection techniques include ground penetrating radar (GPR), electromagnetic, magnetic, electro-optic, infrared, acoustic, seismic, chemical, and biochemical methods. Typically, no single method is likely to be able to detect all types of mines, which come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and constituents. The solution ultimately will be a suite of high performance detectors acting in concert to detect and localize a mine threat.
The second part of the problem is to neutralize the mine threat, given its location. A variety of techniques have been used for neutralizing mines and unexploded ordnance (UXO). Conventional technology employs a high explosive (HE) charge placed close to the mine, which is then detonated. However, causing the mine to be destroyed in a high-order detonation produces considerable damage to the surrounding area, which is often undesirable.
For example, in a route-clearing mission, the road might have to be repaired. The explosive neutralizers also pose risks to soldiers in the case of manual placement and risks to high-tech hardware in the case of robotic placement.
In integrated detector/neutralizer systems, one current approach is represented by the Mine Hunter/Killer Advanced Technology Demonstrator (MH/K ATD) for route clearing. This system uses an unmanned remotely controlled HMMWV to carry a detection suite and a set of explosive neutralizers and an armored personnel carrier (APC) to carry the control electronics and operators. The remote operation solves the operator safety problem to a great extent; however, explosive neutralizers must be inventoried, transported, and dispensed. The problem of reducing the likelihood of detonation of the mine by use of special shaped-charge designs in the neutralizer has been considered, but their success is also compromised by the attendant collateral damage of detonation.
What is therefore needed, and not apparent in the art, is a system to detect and neutralize mines that preferably is carried out by a single manned vehicle at a safe standoff distance, e.g., neutralize mines at distances greater than 10 m. A favorable neutralization approach will have the following exemplary features:
high probability of deflagration of mine or UXO (as opposed to high-order detonation); standoff range 10-30 m;
precision delivery of neutralizing mechanism (1 cm error);
minimal logistics requirement (no explosives or disposable robots);
global neutralization capability (independent of mine type, shape, disposition, trigger mechanism); and
fast neutralization (high rate of advance).
It is also needed to provide a system that addresses the neutralization part of the problem in the context of a target future combat system that will integrate both a detector suite and a neutralization module.
Mechanical methods such as micro-robots, water jets, gas jets, and projectiles are unlikely to meet these requirements, particularly the need to avoid detonation and the need to access buried mines. In the area of directed energy, high-power microwaves are not likely to produce enough power density in the HE to initiate deflagration for practical beam generator equipment. Furthermore, the stray microwave power might be hazardous to operators. Some mines might be triggered by the microwaves, producing a high order event.